


One Less Lannister

by roqueamadi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Westeros has marriage equality (just not usually for highborns)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roqueamadi/pseuds/roqueamadi
Summary: The point of it was to end the Lannister line.Jaime understood that. The new Queen didn’t want any leftover Lannisters coming out of the woodwork to stab her in the back in years to come. She also didn’t want to mar the beginning of her reign with undue bloodshed.That was why Jaime was here, walking through the doors of the Sept. Because by the time he walked out again, there would be one less Lannister to worry about.Because he would be Jaime Blackwater.





	One Less Lannister

The point of it was to end the Lannister line.

Jaime understood that. The new Queen didn’t want any leftover Lannisters coming out of the woodwork to stab her in the back in years to come. She also didn’t want to mar the beginning of her reign with undue bloodshed.

That was why Jaime was here, walking through the doors of the Sept. Because by the time he walked out again, there would be one less Lannister to worry about.

Because he would be Jaime Blackwater.

Daenerys met him inside the doors, taking his arm and gripping it like a vice the whole way down the aisle. Her lips curled into a small smile as they reached the altar; she looked rather pleased with herself for devising this punishment.

Bronn’s cloak weighed heavily on Jaime’s shoulders. It was new, made specially for the occasion, embroidered with his new sigil: a scorpion. It was a small symbol of defiance. True, Bronn had been rewarded for bringing down the undead dragon in the final battle; he’d been gifted a large manor in King’s Landing, with a decent income from the tradesmen and vassals that came along with the estate. However, the new Queen hadn’t forgotten that Bronn learned those skills originally with a little target practice on Drogon, and so he’d also been subtly snubbed; he’d been given Jaime.

He didn’t think there had ever been same-gender arranged marriages before now. Commoners married whoever they wanted, for love. Highborns married to reproduce and for money. Jaime and Bronn—and all the others Daenerys had similarly ‘rewarded’—found themselves in a strange situation.

Bronn gave Jaime a warning look as the Septon reached for their hands and they turned to face each other. The man droned on and on about duty and honesty and faithfulness as he wrapped the ribbon over and around their clasped hands. Jaime fixed his gaze on the little scorpion embroidered on Bronn’s black jerkin and tried to think of something else.

His throat was dry by the time they got to the words. He rasped them out.

“Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger… I am his and he is mine. From this day, until my last day.”

Bronn was giving him that warning look again. _Hold it together, princess—_ he could almost hear Bronn’s voice in his head.

And then Bronn kissed him, a brisk touch of lips on lips. It was almost over.

The guests clapped politely as Bronn led him back down the aisle. He kept his gaze fixed on his feet as he walked past the Queen, and tried very hard to look downcast all the way out of the Sept, then down the steps. He climbed into the carriage waiting to take them to the feast, Bronn followed behind him, and the driver took off—and then, _finally,_ they had a moment alone.

“Jaime…”

Bronn slid off the seat to kneel on the floor of the carriage before Jaime, thumbs wiping at his cheeks.

“Don’t cry, love,” he said gently, mildly amused.

“I’m just— I just— I can’t believe— She could have wed me to _anyone,_ what were the chances she’d pick you?”

Bronn shushed him, glancing toward the window. “Aye, I know, just— just keep up the act a little longer, alright? I haven’t bedded you yet,” he said in a low voice, with a grin.

“Well, _actually—_ ”

He repressed a snort as Bronn clapped his hand over his mouth and sat back up on the seat next to him. “We’re not over the finish line yet,” he breathed, lowering his hand. “Just hold out for this feast, and try to be your regular self and complain as much as possible.”

“I don’t com—”

Bronn stopped his words with a kiss—a proper one, this time, which had Jaime melting back into the seat, turned to jelly by Bronn’s lips, as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> For ASoIaF Rarepairs Week 2018, day six: arranged marriage. See the aesthetic that goes with this fic [on my Tumblr](https://roqueamadi.tumblr.com/post/175368963679/one-less-lannister-bronnjaime-for/).
> 
> Thanks very much to [sarcasm_for_free](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasm_for_free/pseuds/sarcasm_for_free) for the beta.


End file.
